


Il fantasma del dolore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Androidi [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, PWP, Sexual Slavery, dub-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un universo alternativo in cui Connor è umano, ma costretto ad essere un altro tipo di 'schiavo' di altri umani.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:DETROIT BECOME HUMAN	Connor/Hank	AU.





	Il fantasma del dolore

Il fantasma del dolore

 

Il camino si accendeva pian piano, le frasche divenivano fiori di cenere e la carta si tramutava in gocce di fuoco. Il vento freddo ravvivava la nascente fiamma, scendendo dalla cappa. Dai rametti si alzavano delle fiamme dapprima giallastre e man mano sempre più aranciate.

Il ciocco di legno era lambito da vermiglie lingue infuocate.

Fuori dalla finestra si vide passare una carrozza adibita a bus.

Il vecchio nobiluomo si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla poltrona, sorseggiando una bottiglia di liquore, mentre una polka veloce risuonava riprodotta dal grammofono.

Notò con la coda dell’occhio il suo servo infilare due dita in una piccola pozza di marmellata caduto sul tavolo.

“Connor, smettila di metterti cose in bocca” tuonò.

< Lo farei sbranare dai cani, se non fosse che Sumo lo adora > pensò.

Connor raggiunse il suo padrone e si piegò in avanti.

“Signore, non le fa bene bere così per la fine dell’anno. Aveva detto che avrebbe cambiato abitudini e…”. Iniziò a enumerare.

Hank digrignò i denti.

“Smettila, cazzo” lo richiamò.

< Non ha di certo il modo di parlare che si confà a qualcuno del suo rango, ma è l’alcool che parla > pensò Connor.

“Mi perdoni, signore” disse, guardando l’altro finire il contenuto della bottiglia e porgergliela.

“Se proprio devi leccare qualcosa, che sia più interessante” lo richiamò Hank.

Connor raggiunse una spazzatura colma di altre bottiglie e ve la gettò.

“Ne sarei lieto” rispose con tono atono.

Hank si passò la mano nella barba candida, i suoi fluenti capelli grigi erano legati in un codino tenuto fermo da un nastrino di velluto nero.

“Vieni qui, fottuto bastardello. Lo so che ti piace davvero, alle volte mi chiedo se sia una punizione”. Roteò gli occhi e sbuffò. “Dovrei proprio dartene una. Lo sceriffo mi ha detto che stavi di nuovo investigando al posto suo. Quando ti renderai conto che non sei un dannatissimo poliziotto?” brontolò.

< Anche sa saresti dannatamente bravo. In fondo è per questo che alla fine lo sceriffo si lamenta tanto, ma te lo lascia sempre fare e ascolta i tuoi consigli > pensò.

Connor lo raggiunse e si sedette sulle sue gambe.

“Preferireste usare la cinghia?” chiese.

< Non lo spaventa niente, maledetto. Potrei davvero torturarlo e non batterebbe ciglia, anzi riuscirebbe a simulare che gli piace con quel suo modo distaccato e odioso > pensò Hank.

“Spogliati. Non mi va di danneggiare le mie cose” abbaiò.

Connor obbedì. Si sfilò i pantaloni bianchi, a righe nere, che gli fasciavano strette le gambe e gli stavano aderenti ai glutei, lasciandoli cadere a terra. Sbarazzandosi anche dell’intimo di lana.

< Fa il burbero, ma mi tratta davvero bene. Anche se non mi appartengono, mi fa usare molte cose > pensò.

“Vai bene così, ora occupati di me. Facciamo in fretta che ho un cerchio alla testa” ringhiò Hank.

< Mi infastidisce ammettere che sto fottutamente invecchiando. Un tempo avrei retto anche dieci donne e sei di lui tutti insieme nel mio letto > pensò.

Connor iniziò a spogliarlo, facendo scattare le mani dalla presa ferrea, ma dalle dita minute e rapide.

Hank si concentrò sulle distratte carezze che l’altro gli riservava, avvertì le tempie pulsare e scosse il capo, lo afferrò per le gambe con durezza.

Connor gli accarezzò il membro, a lungo, facendo in modo che si eccitasse, avvertiva i peli solleticargli le dita.

< Merda, non ‘si alza’ come dovrebbe > pensò Hank, mordendosi il labbro a sangue.

Connor lo aiutò ad entrare dentro di lui, iniziando ad alzarsi e abbassarsi facendo leva sulle gambe.

Hank respirava affannosamente, riprendendo fiato man mano, la gola gli doleva e rantolava piano, con la bocca spalancata.

< Non ho l’età per reggere questi ritmi > pensò.

“Diamine, moccioso, piano. Io non sono uno sbarbatello come te” ringhiò.

< … Ha l’età che avrebbe avuto mio figlio se non fosse morto. La sua foto mi giudica, in quegli occhi innocenti di sei anni.

Mia moglie mi ha lasciato proprio per queste mie perversioni. Possedendo Connor, mi sembra quasi di riavere quello che mi è stato tolto, giovinezza e voglia di vivere compresi.

Sono un dannato malato > pensò, stringendo così forte la pelle di Connor da arrossargliela.

Cristalli di zucchero brillavano alla luce della lampada ad olio, ammassati in un angolo.

< Per lui non sarò mai un umano. Odierà sempre quelli come me, non potrei in nessun modo sostituire il figlio che ha perso. Almeno posso dargli questo: piacere attraverso il mio corpo > pensò Connor.

Lo schiavo sentì Hank venire dentro di lui e fece un sorriso conciliante, aveva tenuto il ritmo spingendosi, ma non si era eccitato a sua volta.

Connor scivolò fuori di lui, gli sfiorò la guancia barbuta con una mano, ma la ritrasse, rimettendosi in ginocchio ai piedi della poltrona.

“Rivesti entrambi in fretta, cazzo. Vedi poi di ripulire” ordinò Hank, boccheggiando. Ansimò, nascondendosi il viso accaldato tra le mani, il battito cardiaco irregolare.

“Sì, signore” obbedì Connor.


End file.
